Chara
Chara refiere al nombre que el jugador elige en la sección de selección de nombre para identificarse a sí mismo en el juego. No obstante, no es el personaje controlable a lo largo del juego. Es el primero de los ocho humanos que han caído en el Mundo Subterráneo en el Monte Ebott. Hijo/a que Toriel y Asgore tomaron en adopción al momento de caer en el Underground, y por ende, hermano/a adoptivo de Asriel Dreemurr. Según el/la mismo/a Chara al final de la Ruta Genocida, él es el deseo de adquirir stats (LOVE, Exp, Ataque, Defensa, etcétera). Personalidad Mientras inicialmente aparentaba una personalidad más amable, Asriel admite al final de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera que Chara no era la mejor persona. Asriel dice que la razón por la que "Chara" escaló el Monte Ebott fue porque no era muy feliz, y que odiaba a la humanidad y sentía mucha convicción al respecto aunque nunca explicó porqué. Es mencionado que Chara tomó a broma cuando ellos y Asriel accidentalmente hicieron que Asgore enfermara, agregando ranúnculos en lugar de mantequilla en la torta/pie de mantequilla dulce que hicieron para él. Asriel establece que fue Chara quien tomó control de su cuerpo al momento que Asriel absorbió su alma, recogió su propio cuerpo y lo llevó a la villa de los humanos después de que murió. Asriel recuerda que Chara quería usar el poder de los dos para destruir a los humanos. Una vez que Chara reencarna, es de expresión fría y malevolente, en completa yuxtaposición con su aparente edad y físico. Su diálogo es lento y silencioso. Es visto que despliega curiosidad hacia el jugador si éste elige desafiarle. Apariencia Chara tiene un increíble parecido al de Frisk, más que nada en la "elección de vestimenta". Al igual que Frisk, es de género no conocido y de edad similar a la de Frisk cuando cayó al Underground. El ALMA de Chara es de color "rojo" de la misma manera que Frisk. Al final de la Ruta Genocida, se puede apreciar a Chara usando una playera de manga larga de color verde con rayado amarillo, pantalones y zapatos marrones. A comparación de Frisk, Chara es de tez más blanca, mejillas rosadas y cabello castaño claro, ojos abiertos y sonrisa vacía, desplegando una apariencia más alegre en contraste con la estoica expresión de Frisk. Historia Principal thumb|200px|Chara después de haber caído al Underground.Después de caer en el Underground, Toriel y Asgore le toman como hijo/a propio, y le tratan con respeto al igual que su hijo biológico, Asriel. Chara y Asriel se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Los monstruos hablan de cómo Chara llenó el Underground de esperanza. Un día, "Chara" enfermó gravemente, y como último deseo pidió ver las Flores Doradas de su pueblo. Al momento de morir, Asriel absorbió su alma humana, y llevó su cuerpo cruzando la barrera a la villa de los humanos, donde fue atacado por los habitantes. Más tarde es revelado que éste era un plan ideado por " Chara ": envenenarse con las flores, hacer que Asriel absorbiera su alma, y recolectar 7 almas humanas para destruir la barrera. Si las razones para llevar acabo éste plan eran benevolentes o de intención maléfica es desconocido; Asriel menciona que fue "Chara" quien quería destruir a los pueblerinos cuando su alma fue absorbida y fue Asriel quien resistió y se retractó a éste hecho. El cuerpo de Chara fue originalmente puesto en el sótano del castillo, donde los cuerpos de otros humanos serían puestos más tarde. Toriel, en algún momento, toma el cuerpo de Chara y lo lleva a las Ruinas para darle un entierro apropiado. Ruta Neutral Cuando el jugador obtiene un Game Over, la voz de Asgore puede ser escuchada diciendo "mantén tu determinación". Los mensajes que son escuchados en éste punto son idénticos a los que Asgore dice a "Chara" cuando estuvo en cama antes de morir. El jugador también puede escuchar el nombre de Chara en sus sueños. En cierto punto en la historia, Si el jugador duerme en su cama en la casa de Toriel, la voz de Asgore podrá ser escuchada rogando "Chara", please... Wake up! You are the future of humans and monsters." (se traduce como ""Chara", por favor... despierta! Tu eres el futuro de humanos y monstruos."). Cuando el jugador cae por primera vez en el Vertedero de Basura, la voz de Asriel puede ser escuchada hablándole a Chara al momento de encontrarle por primera vez. Ruta Pacifista Verdadera En el Laboratorio Verdadero, en cintas de VHS se puede ver la interacción e historia del primero humano, Asriel y su familia. Acercándose el final de la batalla con Asriel, cuando el jugador llama a Asriel por su nombre para salvarlo, se muestran memorias de "Chara", mostrando el momento en el que cayó al Underground y Asriel hallándole para llevarle con su familia. Después de la pelea, Asriel finalmente reconoce al humano como Frisk. Durante el epílogo, Frisk puede regresar al cuarto que contiene los ataúdes de los otros humanos. Entonces es cuando puede notar el ataúd de "Chara" vacío, y darse cuenta de vendas de momia al fondo del ataúd. Ruta Genocida Durante ésta Ruta, muchos de los personajes dentro del juego comentan en el hecho de que perciben al personaje jugable como una persona fría y ominosa, y no logran incluso reconocer que es un humano. El único momento en donde Chara hace una aparición con su apariencia física es al final de la Ruta Genocida. Después de completar la Ruta por primera vez, Chara aparece para dirigirse al jugador directamente. Chara establece que revivió gracias al poder del jugador y su determinación, y que el propósito de su reencarnación fue el poder mismo. Se identifica también como el mismo sentimiento que el jugador experiencia cada vez que un número incrementa en sus stats, y propone al jugador borrar el mundo para que puedan moverse al siguiente. Al jugador se le dan dos opciones: "BORRAR" el mundo, o "NO BORRAR". right|frame|Chara antes de revelar su Jumpscare o antes de que el jugador destruya el mundo. * Si el jugador elige "BORRAR", "Chara" llamará al jugador "una gran compañía". * Si el jugador elige "NO BORRAR", "Chara" le dice al jugador que ellos nunca tuvieron el control. Un "jumpscare" (susto inesperado) ocurrirá inmediatamente después, en el cual "Chara" cambiara su aspecto dramáticamente cambiando su expresión, sus ojos se volverán grandes y vacíos. Se aproximará a la pantalla con una horrible apariencia y expresión facial, la pantalla tiembla y parpadea rojo y negro. No importando la decisión del jugador, un efecto de cortada aparece en la pantalla, seguido por la pantalla llena de 9s en color rojo; contrario a la creencia popular, éste ataque no está dirigido al jugador sino al hecho de que Chara destruye el mundo por éste medio. El juego entonces cierra. Al re-abrir el juego, sólo habrá una pantalla negra acompañada de un sonido aullante de viento. Después de 10 minutos con el juego abierto, Chara hablará con el jugador, intuyendo que el jugador desea volver al mundo que borró, y le recuerda que sus acciones causaron la destrucción del mundo. Después de preguntar al jugador si se cree que está por encima de las consecuencias, Chara ofrecerá restaurar el mundo a cambio del alma del jugador. Acceder a ésta propuesta restaurará el mundo, pero afectará de manera permanente el final de la Ruta Pacifista. Rehusarse causará que Chara abandone al jugador en el abismo, sólo para ofrecer la misma propuesta tras otros 10 minutos esperados. Juego Post-Ruta Genocida Ruta Pacifista Verdadera Chara aparecerá por un momento breve en los Créditos del Final Pacifista si una Ruta Genocida ha sido completada anteriormente. Si el jugador elige quedarse con Toriel, la escena después de los créditos continuará por un momento después de que Toriel cierra la puerta, mostrando a Chara en lugar de Frisk volteando la mirada hacia la pantalla viendo al jugador con ojos rojos y amenazantes. El juego corta hacia negro, con una risa similar a la de Flowey, pero lenta y con tono grave. Similarmente, si el jugador elige la opción "I have places to go" ("Tengo lugares a donde ir"), la fotografía que aparece después de los créditos tendrá la cara de todos los amigos hechos en el juego tachadas con cruces rojas con excepción de Chara, quien ha remplazado a Frisk. Ruta Genocida Después de completar una Ruta Genocida por segunda vez, Chara se auto-nombra "el demonio que viene cuando las personas llaman su nombre". Dirá que la razón por la que el jugador continúa destruyendo y recreando el mundo es una "pervertida sentimentalidad" que no puede comprender, antes de sugerir que el jugador tome un camino diferente si elige recrear al mundo una vez más. "Chara" dará al jugador la "elección" de crear al mundo de nuevo. * Si el jugador elige "BORRAR", Chara llamará al jugador que es "una gran compañía", diciendo que vivirán por siempre juntos. * Elegir "NO BORRAR" causará que Chara diga al jugador que éstos sentimientos tan torcidos son exactamente de lo que hablaba. "Chara" le recuerda al jugador que ya vendió su alma hace largo tiempo, causando otro "jumpscare", mientras el demonio destruye el mundo otra vez. Relaciones Asriel Al momento de caer en el Underground, Chara se encontró primero con Asriel quien le llevó con sus padres, Toriel y Asgore, al castillo. Los dos crecieron juntos como hermanos y mejores amigos, aunque se desconoce qué sentimientos tenía Chara en aquel momento hacia Asriel, si en verdad sentía algo por él o sólo lo usaba para sus propios cometidos. Flowey Flowey, a pesar de haber perdido la capacidad de amar, se percibe a Chara y a sí mismo como mejores amigos y compañeros. Mirándole como criaturas similares, le ayuda a limpiar los obstáculos que se le presenten en su camino. Establece que Chara ha sido la única persona que puede comprenderlo y que nunca le daría "ninguna clase de lástima". De acuerdo con las acciones de Chara, ésto era una falacia, ya que veía a Asriel y Flowey como herramientas para lograr el cometido de destruir a la humanidad. Éste hecho es comprobado al final de la Ruta Genocida, cuando a pesar de las súplicas de Flowey, Chara finalmente lo asesina por dejar de ser útil para sus motivos. El Jugador Chara sólo se revela si el jugador ha completado una Ruta Genocida. Explica que gracias a la determinación del jugador y sus acciones, Chara pudo reencarnar. Al tiempo que el jugador asesina a los monstruos ganando "EXP" (Puntos de ejecución) y "LOVE" (Nivel de violencia), Chara se vuelve más fuerte. Chara se refiere al jugador como "compañero" si el jugador acepta su oferta de borrar el mundo. Si el jugador completa una Ruta Genocida una segunda vez, "Chara" se pregunta porqué quiere destruir y reconstruir el mundo constantemente y se atreve a decir que el jugador tiene una "pervertida sentimentalidad" que le lleva a esa extraña conducta. A pesar de la opinión de "Chara", recrea el mundo de nuevo. Toriel Cuando Chara cae en el Underground, Toriel toma el papel de madre y le cuida dándole el mismo trato y cariño que con su hijo Asriel. Asgore Al igual que Toriel, Asgore actúa como padre adoptivo de Chara y le trata de la misma manera que a su hijo Asriel Dentro del juego '--- La siguiente sección contiene conjeturas que no necesariamente son de naturaleza oficial ---' Se ha teorizado que, al contrario de jugar con Frisk en la Ruta Pacifista, el jugador controla a Chara inhabitando el cuerpo de Frisk, quien gana poder y control entre más de asesinen monstruos. Es fuertemente especulado que Chara actúa como narrador de todas las rutas. Dependiendo de la cantidad de destrucción que se haya causado y la agresividad que tenga el jugador, el diálogo de "Chara" se hace más evidente en la Ruta Genocida. El diálogo de Chara comienza a notarse cuando se agotan los enemigos asesinados en las Ruinas y se encuentra el mensaje "But nobody came" ("Pero nadie vino"). En éste punto, el personaje controlable del jugador comienza a dar una impresión ominosa y malevolente. Éste comportamiento persiste hasta que el jugador abandona la Ruta Genocida dando piedad a algún monstruo o al Reiniciar el juego. En varios momentos durante la Ruta Genocida, Chara inhabilita el control del personaje jugable, al mismo tiempo que inhabilita el control del jugador, y toma acción por su propia mano. La primera de éstas se puede apreciar en el primer acertijo de Papyrus en el Bosque de Snowdin, donde simplemente ignora a Papyrus y su acertijo y se mueve por su propia voluntad hacia él. La última de éstas instancias es en el Cuarto del Trono, donde sin ninguna orden de parte del jugador, Chara se abalanza sobre Asgore y Flowey y los asesina. Aún más, el texto que el jugador ve a través del juego cambia mostrando los pensamientos de Chara. Éstas narraciones se muestran en ocasiones en color rojo. Una lista de éstas se pueden encontrar en el enlace de la Ruta Genocida. La percepción de Chara de algunos objetos cambia de igual manera dependiendo de la Ruta, más notablemente en el "Pendiente" y el "Cuchillo real" en la Ruta Genocida. Nombre "Chara" es una abreviatura corta para "Character" ("Personaje" en inglés.) Éste nombre es solamente un referente para nombrar al personaje jugable (o avatar) del jugador en la pantalla de elección de nombre al inicio del juego, al igual que para nombrar los gráficos relacionados dentro del juego. Como lo ha establecido Toby Fox en uno de sus tweetshttps://twitter.com/FwugRadiation/status/643945593308618752, es ideal que el nombre del personaje sea el mismo que el del jugador. Al intentar nombrar al humano caído "Chara", la respuesta que da el juego es "The true name" ("El verdadero nombre"). Remover el nombre del archivo guardado resultará en el nombre "Chara" dádo como nombre estándar. El humano "caído" puede referirse literalmente como caer al Underground o a la frase "caer de la gracia" (estar moralmente corrupto). De igual manera, es un termino que se usa para describir a una persona fallecida. La pronunciación del nombre de "Chara" no se ha confirmado aún, aunque se especula que su pronunciación sea "Cara" como en "Character" o "Chara" como en "Chance". Curiosidades *Toby Fox, el creador de Undertale, publicó un post en twitter sugiriendo que el nombre del Humano Caído sea el nombre del mismo jugador.https://twitter.com/FwugRadiation/status/643945593308618752 * El nombre "Chara" no se usa en el juego, pero viene incluido para hacerle referencia en material promocional en relación con el juego: ** Nombrar al Humano Caído como "Chara" dará como resultado al juego diciendo que ese es "El verdadero nombre". Es posible jugar con este nombre. ** En dos imágenes promocionales del juego se ve el nombre "Chara". Las demás imágenes tienen el nombre en blanco. ** Quitar el nombre desde los archivos de guardado del juego con el nombre de "Chara" está hecho por defecto. * Es especulado que a Chara le gusta el chocolate, ya que si se examina el refrigerador de Asgore en la Nuevo Hogar durante una Ruta Genocida el texto que saldrá es "No chocolate." ("No hay Chocolate"). ** A pesar de que no hay chocolate en la casa de Asgore, se puede encontrar una barra de chocolate en el refrigerador de Toriel, probablemente en memoria de los gustos de Chara. * El "Pendiente de Corazón" probablemente pertenezca a Chara, ya que el texto que se lee cuando es equipado en una Ruta Genocida dirá "Right where it belongs" ("Justo a donde pertenece"). *El susto inesperado que da es parecido a Uboa en sus rasgos físicos, un personaje del RPG Yume Nikki. *Dentro de los archivos del juego, hay sprites de Frisk vistiendo el suéter y los pantalones de Chara, sin la misma cara de Chara, pero con sombras bajo los ojos. Ésto podría implicar que en algún punto en el desarrollo del juego, Frisk podría ir deteriorando su imagen de acuerdo a las acciones del jugador. *En la canción "Kitsune No Yomeiri" (La Boda de Kitsune) de Hatsune Miku, hay una mujer con el pelo marrón (cómo el cabello de Chara), tiene una sonrisa parecida a la de Chara al hacer su screamer y sangra de los ojos (lo cual Chara parece hacer cuando hace el screamer), se podría pensar que Toby se basó en este personaje para hacer el Sprite de Chara. *Es posible que la foto que aparece en la Ruta Pacifista Desalmada cuando elige la opción "tengo lugares a los que ir" sea mas bien una lista de seres que hay que matar refiriéndose a que Chara destruyo después a todos ellos. *El nombre de Chara viene de Character que significa Personaje Referencias y Glosario en:Chara Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes